Eden's Lovers
by Ruhiel
Summary: In a certain night, Tails reaches Angel Island hoping to escape from his suffering. A romantic drama that takes place in the Eden of actuality in Mobius.
1. Crimson Tide

Ok... This will be the beginning of my first complete story; if you read and liked my first story (you should if you haven't) you will definitely like this one (actually it has the same topic, but... what the hell) . I would like to say thanks to Felouse for giving such a nice review in my other story, and to Anvanimaserke, for inspiring me into this web site.

One comment: this is a FICTION, it is does NOT include every aspect of the actual background of the characters. So please, try to use your imagination. Don't picture the characters their actual age, they are older, ok? ... I just wanted to take that of my chest because some people are just too simple minded to actually process something on their own.

Disclaimer: you're not going to make write a disclaimer too, ARE YOU?

Enough said; back to my usual (and poetic) self.

* * *

**EDEN'S LOVERS**

**Chapter One. Crimson Tide.**

Night covered gently Angel Island. A starry heaven was at sight, with light emanating from the full moon dancing over the shrine of the Master Emerald. Although, as beautiful as the night was, the air was filled with sorrow fed from the cries of an innocent creature laying hopeless in its own thoughts and despair.

There, at the bottom of the shrine, rested a familiar figure. A light-orange bi-tailed vulpine was flowing his soul out through his tears, as a stream of crimson liquid leaked down from one of his arms.

This sight was not unnoticed, as the fiercely devoted guardian was now approaching the site filled with sorrow.

"Tails? Is that you?" The crimson guardian's voice was heard, speaking a worried tone. There was no response from the fox, only the continuation of the cries.

"What has happened?" The echidna tried again to obtain an answer from the afflicted soul in front of him, while nearing him a bit more.

Still no response.

This time the red one reached out a hand to place it over the orange's shoulder. "Tails, please tell me. What happened to you? and... what is that!? Oh my god! Tails, you're bleeding!!"

At last, the figure that was laid on the floor enounced in a low voice "I... I... crashed while landing".

Knuckles lifted his stare to a hill not far away; smoke was rising high. This image did not frighten him as much as what he saw next; a path of blood was traced from the crash site until it reached the place where the vulpine was lamenting.

"Tails, you should have called me sooner, what were you waiting for!?" The echidna shouted, almost scolding the fox for being reckless.

The vulpine only shivered at the voice, and he turned to meet the repenting face of the guardian. The sapphire stare met the night blue glance. Such sorrow was in the eyes of the laying one. The echidna soon realized the pain on the fox's left arm was not the cause of his flowing tears; something else was there, but for now, the only thing he could do was to treat the wound hurting the pained one.

"Come here, I'll take you to my hut to treat that wound" Knuckles took a hold of the fox. He gently pulled him up and carried him all the way to his lair.

Not another word was said, only the waving of the sea and the chants of the voices of the forest, making a gentle melody that relaxed the body of the vulpine being carried away.

Tails was soon caught in a deep slumber, his tears still flowing trough his sapphire diamonds. The crimson guardian could now only glance at the fragile creature being held between his arms, and feel the warmness upon his chest, as the head of the vulpine was now comfortably resting against it.

* * *

This is definitely not the end of it, just the beggining. Hope you all liked it. Please review. A lot more to come, at least three more chapters, which I promise I'll try to make longer. 


	2. Wish I Had an Angel

I'm a little afraid of writing this chapter, as it includes many dialogues. I prefer narration a lot more, so it is going to be difficult. But that won't stop me. I will keep going.

Once again, I want to thank Felouse for supporting me: thanks a lot for the little advertising in your bio, and I wanted to return you the favor. Check Felouse's work, he has some really original material to offer. And also, thanks to any other one that has taken the time to review.

I don't feel like writing provocative comments this time, so... AGH.

Disclaimer: I stand with my opinion of not having to write disclaimers every single time, UNDERSTOOD?

* * *

**Chapter two. Wish I Had an Angel.**

Sunlight bathed the shores of Angel Island. Shinning the sun was, brimming the clouds, coming to be as one in a morning shine. Tails woke up to reality as the sheltering touch of daybreak hold him. He felt his own sorrow come back to life as did he. The pain, the angst; all those feelings made the cold shiver running through his wounded arm feel like a simple tickle.

Tears where about to flow again out of his sapphire eyes, but a calling noise was heard outside. His eyes where wiped by his furred naked hands. As he stood outside the hut, the beautiful morning sight took him and got a deep sigh out of him. The only image that could be displayed from the day before through his troubled mind, was that of the crimson guardian holding him tightly.

"Knu... Knuckles?" A low whisper came out of the vulpine's irritated throat. Noticing the bandage covering his left arm he kneeled down in tiredness.

"Good thing you're awake" Tails lifted up his glance to the call of the crimson figure, and simply nodded.

"I... I apologize for all the trouble" the vulpine said staring at the perfectly green grass. The echidna came closer to him, and reached out a hand to place over the other one's shoulder.

"There is nothing to apologize for, Tails" the voice has heard gently. "First we have something to eat, and then you can tell me the reason that made you come here, if you desire to, that is"

Unspoken moments were held. The fox was too drowned in his own despair that the peaceful wonderer decided to let him remain quite. The wind was blowing gently, and the sound of the waving sea played a relaxing tune.

Knuckles wished to know what had happened to the afflicted soul that had come to him filled with sorrow, to be able to console him. He finally gathered the will to approach and present the question.

"Tails, please tell me, what happened to you? You know you can trust me, so please, tell me" At this, the orange furry succumbed to reach the echidna's chest, drowning it in tears, placing his hands over it. The whole island was silenced at the lamenting cries of the foreign creature. Utter silence.

The echidna could not avoid being confused by this. He tried to decipher the pain of the succumbing fox. No answer, just doubts. Wondering the reason that dragged out the cheerfulness from the vulpine.

The morning melody was gradually heard again. Slight mist started to surround the two beings laid over the grass. The crimson one could not do anything more than offer his chest as a comfort. He found himself staring at the smaller figure that was shuddering in emerald tears; and then he placed his arms around the orange fur, taking the fox into his embrace, hoping to at least relieve part of the pain aching the tormented soul. He did not notice his own cheeks beginning to slightly color.

"It's all right Tails. You can tell me whenever you want. And you can stay here as long as you need to" The kit removed his hands from his comforter's chest and placed them around him, held him tightly, letting his soul flow out of himself once more.

"It... it hurts... it hurts so much" the fox whispered while pressing against the strong chest. "Why? Why did this... have to happen?" The intensity of his cries increased with every delayed word.

The crimson guardian moved slightly back to encounter the source of the emerald tears. While whipping them out he said in a caring tone "You don't have to say it if it will make you cry more. I don't want to be the reason of your sorrow"

"It's not your fault. Thank you for being here" A low voice was heard, seeming to appear in a more relieved tone.

"Everything will work out perfectly, you will see" The echidna took him again in his arms, pressing the vulpine head against his shoulder. Then placed a hand over the orange fur and started to slightly caress it. The kit simply let himself be nurtured by the worried crimson one holding him affectively.

"Come on, those bandages need to be replaced" the moment was finally broken by these words. They were already standing up, when the other one replied.

"Let's just stay here for a while" The vulpine said gently as he cuddled again between the echidna's powerful but caring arms.

This one felt uncertain about it. But he still stayed there, to comfort the tormented soul, to help him heal. Then placed an arm over the fox's back; holding him closer to his chest. The echidna's cheeks were suddenly stained with color, but this time... he did notice.

A deep pause. Everything moment seemed eternal.

"This island is indeed beautiful, I can now see why you like it so much in here" The kit stated cheerfully, feeling the blowing breeze, and the embrace of the one holding him.

The echidna was pleased to hear the usual joyful voice from the two tailed fox. "Yeah, it is very calm around here. There is no one here besides me, it's very relaxing"

The vulpine looked down "I'm sorry to have come here and bother you" he spoke with less spirit.

"Tails! Do not say that again! It is not a bother having you here, not at all" the other one responded in a slightly scolding tone, and then hugging him tighter. "I feel really lonely sometimes, and I do enjoy company. Specially a company as nice as yours"

An unexplainable emotion was appreciated from the two sapphires as they stared up. "Thank you Knuckles. You know? I've never seen you this worried by anyone before, I really appreciate it"

The guardian became speechless. He felt the fox cuddling even more over his body, and the sensation of his own blushing expression.

The wind raised again. The mist slowly faded. The whole valley was visible. The sun brimming with gentle light that covered the whole island. And in the most beautiful place of the it, there laid two cuddling souls.

* * *

I hope that came out the right way. I'm a little relieved; I thought it would not work out at all. I decided to go more slowly with the story. A lot more was supposed to happen in this chapter, but I decided to fragment it and redistribute it so long dialog parts are balanced better. I'm sorry if you were not pleased with the results, but I think this was for the best. 


	3. Ghost Love Score

This is the chapter were the secret is unrevealed. So, keep reading.

Thanks a lot to my reviewers Felouse, Chaos Shadow and Avalon Hunter for being so kind and supportive. To Anvanimaserke: I hope you can read this and also to hear from you soon.

Disclaimer: I'm still not inspired to write a disclaimer. Any complains? Take them to someone else.

* * *

**Chapter three. Ghost Love Score.**

Midnight reached out Angle Island, as the full moon lightened up the traced lines of the beautiful land. That night, there were no souls singing in the forest, the sea was deeply quiet; silence was so persistent, so frustrating, yet so calming.

The vulpine stood alone in darkness. "NO, PLEASE!! DON'T LEAVE ME!!" Painful shouts that went mute into nothingness. A blue shaded figure turned around, and with a green emerald indifferent stare slowly walked away, becoming more distant every second, fading into the dark. "WHY!? WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME!!?"

The fox laid panting and crying desperately in the hut. Being held by the infinitely worried scarlet guardian. "Tails! Please wake up!"

He was awakened to the same world as his holder. "Tails, you startled me so horribly! What was all that!?" the echidna said with fear in his eyes.

The vulpine had not recovered his breath, still scared by the remaining images from the awful nightmare. "Calm down, it's over, I am here now" the crimson one spoke gently to the kit's ear.

Tail's rhythm began to gradually stabilize. He cuddled his head against the echidna's lap, resting, calming down, and allowing the warmness of his protector embrace him in comfort. He glanced up, looking at the mortified one over him. In that sight, he could presence something he had never did before; a small tear was forming in the corner of the amethyst eyes above him.

The kit was surprised by this. "Knuckles?" he spoke with uncertainty. "I'm sorry for worrying you that much"

"Sshhh, now your fine. It is now over" the crimson guardian spoke with some relief, appreciating the kind melon orange furred vulpine's gesture. He desired to know the cause of the sorrow of the two tailed fox, but he was afraid of hurting him.

"I just wished I knew the reason of your pain, to be able to help you, to comfort you. But I don't want to trouble you anymore than you already are." He was heard now lamenting. "I feel so useless not being able to do anything but watch as you suffer before me".

The vulpine was commoved to hear such words from the always indifferent guardian. The one that had always confronted with coldness every situation that came crawling to him. But now, he was being gentle, he was worrying, he even... cried. Returning the affection of the echidna, he held him tightly. "Knuckles, thank you so much for caring about me. I feel better now" He lied, as the pain inside him was still overwhelmingly strong.

Both of them moved back slightly, the echidna encountered the afflicted vulpine soul being revealed in those sapphire eyes. The pain was almost visible. He felt miserable to watch that scenery and not being able to give aid at all. But simultaneously, he realized something; he had never noticed the beauty that was held in those eyes, even as sore as they were from tearing, they were wonderful, not to clear, not to dark, just perfect.

He stepped out of his thoughts, returning to this plain. "I... I don't know precisely how... but... I know that is not true. I can see your pain. No. I can sense your pain" the echidna enounced insistently, wishing he could manage an answer out of the other being. "Tails, please, tell me what is this that torments you" A tear began to show in the amethyst eyes, again.

The kit was utterly astonished to presence the guardian reveal his soul. He wanted to tell him, to comfort him in the same way he had done with him. But he wasn't able to. The pain was so intense, burning him from the inside out.

"It is not a matter you should worry about" he finally spoke as he stood up and gave a few steps away. "I mean, I don't think it's something you would care about" the fox said, even despites of what the echidna had just done before him.

"What!?" the scarlet one asked confused, still sitting on the hut's floor.

"You simply wouldn't want to know" the answer was heard.

"Tails! Why are you saying these things!? Of course I want to know!" he shouted in desperation, not believing the always cheerful soul was speaking such words.

"Why would you want to know anyway?" the kit felt sorrow engulfing him once more. All light was fading for him. He regretted being so harsh to the echidna, but he couldn't take an apology out of his mouth.

"Why do I want to know?" the guardian said in a mixture of anger and depression. And as he rushed to stand up, he claimed "Because I care about you!!!"

He was shocked by his own words. He could not believe such phrase had managed out of his lips. Never in his life had he spoke anything similar to that.

From the other side, the fox's soul had been touched. Touched so deeply. He could feel it urging to come to surface and run towards the guardian, his guardian. He never had felt something so intense; not even with HIM.

He finally reached out, calling for the echidna, placing himself between his powerful, gentle arms, cuddling his head upon the guardian's chest. This one held him tightly, gently caressing an orange ear. As in unison, a tear drew out from both of them. Tears from the soul, dancing in a sapphire and amethyst tune.

"Tails, I want you to know I will always be here for you" the scarlet figure whispered in a gently tone.

"I know that" he replied with the same pace. "And I also know I can entirely trust you"

"Of course you can. Seeing you hurt is the last thing I would ever want" the other one replied, gentler than before. "I don't know why, but I care for you. I really do. And it hurts that you can't tell me what is happening to you" he said pleadingly this time. "And even worse, to not be able to help at all!" he finished.

The moment grew more intimate with every passing second. More than one eternity was held like this. It was a magical moment. With their bodies intertwined, they felt their souls nude at one another, chanting under the moonlight.

Until, the vulpine finally said "You see, what happened was..."

* * *

Cool ending, huh? I'm sorry for having to delay the coming out of the secret, but as I was writing, Knuckle's real emotions accidentally came to surface, and I started focusing on that; and I was afraid that, if I revealed it in the same chapter it would shadow the emotions from the two of them. Actually... I also had the urge to leave you unexpectedly in suspense, and that's why I left the comment at the beginning of the chapter. Sorry if you hate me know, but isn't it more interesting this way? (and fun for me).


	4. Eclipse

Ok, now the problem will be revealed. And I'm NOT lying this time.

Thanks a lot to all of my reviewers. Especially to Felouse, Anvanimaserke, Avalon Hunter, TrebelX, and Chaos Shadow. I love you all guys! By the way, Felouse, it has been such a wonderful pleasure getting to know you! I can't wait for us to meet again! (hugs).

Disclaimer: to whoever asks me to write a disclaimer, HIDE THE BEST YOU CAN!

* * *

**Chapter four. Eclipse.**

Midnight was still covering Angel Island. The wind was gently blowing over the hills, and the voices of the forest were chanting a soul reaching tune. And the moonlight was dancing all around the two laying souls intertwined under its shelter.

A sweet vulpine voice was heard "You see, what happened was..."

He was silenced gently by a crimson figure "Are you sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes" the fox simply responded. "Yes, if you're here" A smile was traced over the guardian's face as he heard this. Before continuing, the kit breathed deeply, preparing his body, soul and emotions for the obvious incoming pain.

"It's Sonic" he said, staring down at the grass, feeling his eyes soaked in tears once more. The echidna was now frowning slightly, feeling sorrow as the fox was obviously thinking deeply about him.

Knuckles knew Sonic and Tails had been lovers for over two years now. As usual, he was indifferent about that matter, but now it was not a similar situation, as he had grown incredibly worried about the fox. He could not avoid wondering what horrendous thing could the hedgehog had done to manage such tears out from the kit.

"What has he done to you?" the guardian interrogated with an accusing voice.

"You see... he... he..." the vulpine was unable to arrange his own words. He felt that horrible cloud of sorrow over him once more.

"What is it!?" the scarlet one had grown slightly impatient, but calming himself, he waited in silence for the response, as he knew this was an enormous burden for the orange furred fox.

"So... Sonic..." the fox could not enounce concrete words; until he finally managed it out of his throat. "Sonic... died" tears were drowned out of his soared sky blue eyes.

The echidna was impelled back from the shock of that sentence, enough to break the cuddling position they had been maintaining. "WHAT!!?

"Sonic died... rescuing me" the orange furred fox spoke in a low tone. His voice was gradually breaking with every word he said. Tears began to flow out of the sapphire eyes of the vulpine, and as they dances along its face he claimed "It was all MY fault!!"

* * *

There you have it! Ok, I know this was the shortest chapter ever, but it needed to be that way or it wouldn't have worked out, and following some advice, I decided to leave it like that. Yeah, I know, even bigger cliffhanger than last chapter, but I'm really busy with school right now, and this was the best I could do. Also, don't criticize if you didn't like this, it's my first fic ever (and my first time writing in English) so please, have compassion. If I have some time to spare later I promise I'll revise this chapter. 


	5. Romanticide

Ok, now I'll try to make up for the last short chapter. Keep reading to know what happened to Sonic.

I have no comments today...

Disclaimer: ...

* * *

**Chapter five. Romanticide.**

"It was all MY fault" the orange vulpine claimed while tears danced down his cheeks.

The crimson guardian could not believe the sentences that came from the fox. He became speechless, shuddering in confusion. "What do you mean it's your fault?" he spoke in an accelerated tone.

"It was!" the kit pleaded. "If it wasn't because I'm so weak, Sonic would still be here!!" he claimed the moment he stood from the grass. Traces of slight anger came to him, notable as he was standing in an impatiently manner; it was painful to say this, but he was still annoyed at himself for the whole fact.

"Eggman and I were having a though confrontation, in our robots, but that treachery man, he sent a sneak attack from behind" the fox continued his monologue after reaffirming his voice. "The next thing I remember... is being tied up aboard the Egg Carrier".

The guardian of the Master Emerald was carefully listening to every word, while still posed on the soft ground. His legs were crossed one over the other; his eyes, staring down at his stretched palms. He seemed ashamed to be listening at the threatening story the vulpine was enouncing.

The other one continued "Of course that the evil doctor's plan was for me to fulfill the role of bait for... Sonic" his voice broke a moment before pronouncing that name, appearing as if he was ashamed of holding his name with his lips. "With no doubt, he rushed to take me away from that dreadful grasp... but with a high cost"

Tails took a hold of a shinning object in his hand. Staring deeply at it; dripping a single tear over the golden wrist ring. He continued "After ensuring me into safety, he turned back, and simply said smiling:

I'm making sure that this does not repeat itself ever again. Wait for me... my love". As the kit cited these final words, his soul could not take it anymore, and began to flow out of himself trough those sapphire eyes.

"The next vision was only that of the carrier exploding to millions of pieces". The two tails fox gave the message for the echidna to infer, but at the astounded expression of this one, he finally said "He... died together with Eggman" breaking his voice, lowering the intonation every second.

The scarlet one was still wondering his thoughts out, but suddenly realized something. "But wait, how do you know for sure that he is dead?"

"He is!!" the tearing kit responded hastily. "I... I looked for him for such a long time; until..." he was silenced by his own sorrow; his voice was dimming gradually; as his eyes were sore from crying.

"Until?" the echidna questioned gently, not wanting to place more pressure over the pained soul before him.

"I found Eggman's corpse laying in a shore... and..." he stopped again, staring at the grass, sapphire tears dropping to the ground, spreading into the air. "Not too far... was... also... Sonic's"

The crimson being hated himself for having forced the vulpine into saying that. That wasn't necessary to state, and now, because of him, the kit was suffering even more. "But how do you know he was dead?" he asked shocked at the whole situation.

"I checked him myself!!" the vulpine cried out load while turning around to meet the curious stare of the echidna, as the tears that where falling from his eyes went off drifting into the air. Returning to his former position, glancing at the grass wet his own tears, loosing himself to nothingness.

The darkness within the afflicted vulpine soul was growing thicker as he spoke. The guilt, the shame, the weakness of spirit that had now a reign upon his entire being in these moments of total despair. His entire self could had easily be torn into infinite shards, but just an instant before this happened, a strong but gentle embrace held him from behind.

The guardian was there, holding him lovingly; speechless at the entire situation, but he still was there. At a certain moment, he began to lament himself for being so unconnected with the vulpine in the past; his conjectures were, that if he had been there, nothing of that would have happened, and the orange furred creature would not have gone trough such pain.

Nevertheless, if that incident had never happened, the fox would also never have reached his arms. His mind twisted in confusion over these thoughts. He could not determine what that he was feeling really was. If Sonic hadn't died, the vulpine would not have gotten that load of sorrow, and wouldn't have come to him. Until some point, he was thankful that had happened and that an opportunity with the kit had been granted to him. But that same though disgusted himself from the inside out, as he would never wish for such pain to be caused to the fox between his arms.

But for him, it was not the proper time to be thinking about his own problems; he urgently needed to help the spiritually injured two tailed fox, in any way possible. "Tails, I... I apologize. I hadn't even the slightest idea this was such a delicate matter".

The kit just continued tearing himself along. He was now wordless. The moment had grown darker every second; even the moonlight seemed to have dimmed; the melody of the sea turned into an unpleasant one; the sound of the wind became threatening and intimidating.

The echidna tried to pull himself together as well. "And what happened to Sonic? I mean, his..." he suddenly realized the imprudence of the interrogation.

"After that... I just... came here" he turned around and pressed his arms against the echidna. "I was so scared... I did not know what to do!!"

"What! You just left him like that!?" the crimson creature asked with disbelief; after all, the hedgehog was his friend too. "We can't leave him like that". His desire was to stay in the angel with the vulpine, but he couldn't leave Sonic behind like that; mainly because he was very important to the fox ´Even more that me´ he thought.

"I know... but I just can't" the kit said with a sore voice. Pressing back against the chest behind him

"I understand this is hard for you. But you won't be alone; I am going to be there right beside you" the other one spoke while holing the orange furred soul between his arms. "I promise"

* * *

There it was. Didn't like it? Not my problem. I just apologize for taking so long in updating. 


End file.
